Noatak the Librarian
by theonewhoburnedthesun
Summary: Noatak x Korra; Plotless lemony-goodness. Read at your own discretion please.


_A/N:Originally posted on tumblr, per request of my friend YUUGO818._

_I don't know but this is just a few fetishes sloppily thrown together ._

_Read & Enjoy and ignore my grammar mistakes because there are probably plenty._

* * *

"What do you mean I need to study?" Korra spat, crossing her arms as she stared at Tenzin with an expression of utter disbelief. She sat across from Tenzin in the dining area, where her master had sprawled a map across the table. Tenzin pressed a finger into the continent in the west. In response to his expecting gaze, Korra pursed her lips. "What? I'm the Avatar. I don't do geography."

"Don't be so naïve, Korra," Tenzin chastised, emphasizing his disgruntled attitude by stabbing a finger into the map again. "The Avatar needs to be cultured and educated, so that he or she will not live his or her days as an ignorant brute!"

"Who're you calling a brute?" she demanded indignantly, eyes widening. "And I'm not ignorant."

Tenzin let out a heavy sigh. "Korra. You couldn't even find where the Fire Nation capitol was." Korra jutted her chin out and averted her eyes.

"It's a big continent."

"It's the smallest continent," Tenzin amended. "Since I was never trained to teach such elementary things to a stubborn teenager, I have scheduled you an appointment with a tutor."

"A tutor?" Korra muttered, jaw dropping. "I don't need a tutor. I came her to learn airbending."

"Like I said, being the Avatar requires some geographical know-how," he went on calmly. "Instead of evening meditation, you will be going to the Republic City Library tonight."

Korra scoffed and slumped in her chair. "Fine," she mumbled, tightening her arms around her chest.

**.**

**.**

"Okay Naga, I'll be back in a couple of hours. Stay here." Korra ruffled Naga's ears, smiling at her giant polar-bear dog. After saying a small goodbye to her oldest friend, Korra climbed the steep stairs leading to the immaculate library. Once she entered, her eyes bugged out of her head; the library was enormous! Not enormous like the Airbending Memorial building, but like an iceberg. The ceiling was higher than any Korra had ever seen before. Nearly every bookshelf towered high as the ceiling itself - piled high with more scrolls and books Korra could ever read (if she read).

She let out a whistle, impressed, and the sound even echoed. After shrugging off the shock, Korra took a sharp right turn down one of the isles, eyes scanning the book spines absent-mindedly. Many titles she didn't even recognize (since her vocabulary was very limited); Korra felt a sting of self-consciousness as she questioned her own intelligence. She always learned what she needed to learn out of necessity. And being trained to fight all her life didn't leave much time for a poetry lesson or two. Korra huffed, marching down the isle with purpose. She needed to find someone to help her…

Her intentions faded quickly when Korra found herself wandering in a darker part of the library; chunky electric floor lamps that were common throughout the city disappeared and instead replaced with old fashion candle sticks along the walls. Korra entered a room, yes it was definitely a room, that was dimly lit by the large brick fireplace in the center of the back wall. It crackled quietly, but seemed loud in comparison to the silence. Each wall was a bookcase, though not as large as the ones in the main library section, but still stuffed with reading material.

Relaxed and pulled into a state of wonder, Korra paced around the bookcase and dragged the tips of her fingers across the scrolls and books. They looked older than the others, some pages brown and spines ripped.

"Do you not grasp the concept of _'restricted area_'?" The sound of the foreign voice, deep and smooth, rippling through the silence made Korra jump. She slammed into a bookcase and knocked some of the items to the floor. She scrambled, crouching to pick them up, but her hand was smacked away. She looked up to the stranger, taken back by how incredibly handsome he was. Dark brown waves fell into his eyes - well, over his thick black-rimmed glasses - as he knelt to gather the dispersed books and scrolls.

Before Korra could marvel at any other features, he peered up at her and her heart stalled. Blue eyes, a darker shade than her own, were locked in a steely glare of hatred. "This room houses the oldest, most valuable historical documents in the world," he said with venom in his voice. Korra felt as if his words physically hurt her, and took the impoliteness as a challenge.

"Hold up, buddy," she spat, poking a finger into his broad chest. The man looked down, staring at the contact with amused disbelief. "I'm just lost. You don't have to treat me like a child." His hand snapped up and grabbed her wrist

"Only a child would miss the big red letters reading 'restricted area' just outside the doorway - that is, unless you came looking for trouble." He arched a brow, releasing her. Korra rubbed her wrist, a grimace forming on her face, realizing that he genuinely hurt her.

"I don't look for trouble looks for me," she muttered, not even quite sure what she was trying to say. "I'm just looking for a tutor."

The man chuckled cruelly. "Why am I not surprised?"

"Listen, mister. Don't get smart with me. Master Tenzin will be furious if my geography isn't on par with what it should be - whatever that means."

"_Master_Tenzin?" he inquired curiously, cocking his head. His eyes lit up in understanding. "So you must be Korra, the buzz of the city. The Avatar."

Finally, Korra felt the satisfaction of being recognized. "I sure am."

"I thought you'd be older," he replied, actually sounding quite honest.

"I'm old enough to kick your ass," she muttered crossly.

"It would be in your best interest to leave my ass unkicked, since I am your only hope to please… your sifu."

Korra paused. "Wait…" she trailed off, a sense of tread coming over her. "Are you my tutor?"

He smiled, quite smut. "I am indeed. You may call me Noatak."

**.**

**.**

Korra settled beside Noatak in front of the fireplace, which was actually quite comfortable since they sat on some kind of fur rug. Korra sat at his right, with a map in front of them, and Noatak quizzed her for a few minutes before actually engaging her. To say the least, he was impatient and displeased.

"Isn't Omashu over here?" Korra mumbled, pointing to a random spot on the green-looking continent. Obviously the Earth Kingdom.

"No," Noatak sighed, showing her she wasn't even close. "Omashu is here."

"I thought that was Kyoshi Island?"

He shook his head, almost violently, stabbing a finger at the real Kyoshi Island. "No! Number one, a hint: Kyoshi Island is an island, not some random city in the Earth Kingdom. Number two, shouldn't you know where Kyoshi Island is? Since you lived there?"

Korra frowned. "It's not that easy," she replied. "I can't talk to my past lives yet."

Noatak sensed her discomfort and decided to pry even more. "What kind of Avatar cannot communicate with his or her past lives?"

Korra elbowed him, but he was largely unaffected by the weak gesture. "It's just a block. A temporary one." She gestured a hand to the map. "Just like this one is. Or maybe I'm just… dumb. An ignorant, stubborn, _brute_." She found herself using Tenzin's words to describe herself, despite the confident part of her knowing that none of those were true. She felt dumb.

"You are not dumb," Noatak said in a low voice. Korra was surprised by the gentleness of the sound and cocked her head. "But you are quite daft. However, this should not impede on your ability to learn."

Korra half-smiled. "You almost sound like a teacher."

Noatak shrugged. "Well, I am. But pompous Avatars seem to bring out the worst in me."

"Pompous librarians-slash-tutors get under my skin, too, apparently," she replied lightly, heaving a breathy sigh as she looked toward the fire.

Noatak leaned forward and began to roll up the map. "Let's take a break."

"Finally," Korra huffed, collapsing into the fur of the rug. She was mentally exhausted.

"I didn't say it was naptime. I said a break. Now go to the shelf with the globe on it and retrieve the thick red book," he commanded. Korra would have normally said 'no, get it yourself,' but she was actually compelled to follow his orders. His voice, his demeanor, his something twisted her arm to rise from the floor.

Korra got the book from the shelf, plopping back beside Noatak and handing it to him. She caught a glimpse of the cover and her eyebrows pulled together. "Wait, chakras?"

"Chakras are a very important part of being the Avatar, yes?"

Korra frowned, honestly not knowing the answer. She went with the safest option: agree with him. "Yeah."

"Well, I am quite… proficient in the knowledge of chakras. I theorize that you have a spiritual blockage which is effecting your ability to contact your past lives." He flipped open the book a few pages, to an elaborate silhouette of a human body. There were line patterns indicating the chakras, their controls and blocks, and element association. Slightly fascinated, Korra leaned in a little, her shoulder brushing against Noatak's. She tried to ignore the fact that the contact made her heart beat a little faster, but failed and instead focused harder on the picture.

Noatak pointed to the torso of the silhouette. "The Earth Chakara is located at the base of the spine. It deals with survival and is blocked by fear," he explained, glancing up at Korra from beneath his glasses.

Scoffing, Korra through her head back and laughed. "I'm not afraid of anything. Or anyone," she muttered. Noatak arched a brow. "I'm not. What do I have to be afraid of? I'm the Avatar."

"And I thought I had the largest ego in the room," Noatak replied evenly. "Perhaps we should go on to the second chakra?"

Korra waved a hand. "Sure. Why not."

His finger dragged down the torso, settling between the legs of the silhouette. Korra's eyebrows furrowed and she glanced up at him.

"Are you molesting the picture?"

"No." He actually cracked a small smile. "The Water chakra is located just an inch bellow the navel - "

"Wait, wait, wait," Korra stammered. "I don't remember learning this. I would have remembered this."

"Perhaps you don't remember the water chakra like this, because latter generations were conditioned to believe sex was a taboo - "

"Isn't it?" Korra blurted, immediately blushing. "My mom always told me that… it's something between you and your husband."

"Conventional Water Tribe customs," he said nonchalantly. "I hail the Northern Tribe myself. But years in the city have shown me that sex… it's more than a bond between man and wife. It's the connection between every man and woman." Korra was enraptured by his honesty and turned towards him, eying him carefully.

"The chakra of water deals with pleasure, and is blocked by guilt," Noatak said; Korra noticed his voice dropped into a much lower register, drawing her closer. "When we feel guilty of our desires, rooted within our chi and our instincts, we are blocking any chance of pleasure we might have…"

Korra saw his hand approaching her cheek from the corner of her eye and nearly flinched away. He captured her chin roughly between his fingers before she could move away from him. She opened her mouth to speak, but no words came out. Instead, heat flooded through her from head-to-toe, making her mouth water.

"The second chakra," Noatak rasped, "deals with passion."

"Passion," Korra repeated numbly, leaning closer. He released her chin, finger moving up the side of her face until they laced in the little ponytail framing her face. Korra was unsure of what was happening, except that anticipation pulsed through her veins like some kind of drug.

Before she knew it, Noatak's lips were on hers - unforgivably strong and rough, burning against her like she was swallowing flames. She squealed, beginning to smack him away. They broke for a few seconds, and Noatak's hands were already locked around her head as he tried to capture her eyes.

"Guilt blocks pleasure, Avatar Korra," he reminded her in an oddly parental voice. Feeling as though she was being treated like a child once again, her body flamed to prove that she was anything but a child. She dove into him, clumsily slamming her forehead into his and making his glasses crooked. Although she'd never kissed a boy before, she was a quick study when it came to the physical side of anything. She mimicked quick pecks mixed with long sensuous meshing, never stopping and only getting deeper.

Noatak suddenly verbalized his surprise at her talent. "You seem quite experienced," he murmured, teeth grazing her lower lip as his mouth moved to her jaw.

Korra smiled, smug. "I'm a natural." Her fingers scraped up his clothed chest, until they reached the collar of his white button-up. She began to undo the buttons, but was quickly stopped when Noatak grabbed her wrists.

"No," he rasped against her lips. "You are first."

Korra's eyebrows knitted in question, but she didn't have the will to break the kiss to ask. But the question was soon answered as his hands trailed down her sides, untying the cape around her waist before slipping underneath her shirt. She shivered as his hands swept over her stomach, achingly close to her breasts.

Noatak's lips hovered over her ear, hot breath washing down her long neck. "The human body can be compared compared to a map," he whispered over her. His hands rose up, squeezing her wrapped breasts. "There are key areas that are… imperative to eliciting the most pleasure."

Noatak began to unravel Korra's wrappings in a dangerously slow motion. Korra shivered as his fingers slid down her chestbone, kneading into her breasts in a tedious motion. Korra whined, leaning into his hands.

"Patience is a virtue, Avatar," he said firmly, removing his hands as if punishing her for being so eager. He tilted his head thoughtfully, glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. "Though, perhaps there isn't a point of encouraging your virtue when I am to take it so soon."

Korra gnawed at her lip, reading his eyes as she lifted her arms. On queue, he snapped to the hem of her shirt and pulled it over her head. The heat of the fire washed over her shoulders, making the need to remove her wrappings even more urgent.

Once her upper-half was exposed, Noatak wasted no time in giving his utmost attention to her chest. His hands fisted around her arms, while his mouth grazed the plane between her supple breasts. Korra choked a sigh as heat flushed her chest. Her nipples puckered under the intense heat, which Noatak quickly noticed.

"So quickly aroused," he mused, flicking her nipple with his index finger before peering up at her. Korra swallowed; she wondered if he would have the same authority without those…glasses. They framed his cerulean orbs, which gazed at her with an intensity that made her legs week. "All for me."

"Shut up," she snapped, closing her eyes. "Unless you stop being so condescending."

"Big word," he chuckled, leaning into her chest; Korra knew by the strength of his hot breath on her skin that he was only millimeters from touching.

Tired of the monotonous foreplay, Korra's hands struck through the air, latching around Noatak's face and yanking him into her chest. His lips coiled around her nipple, surprise evident as his teeth clamped around her nipple.

Korra yelped, reflexively pulling away, but Noatak pulled her back an apologetically began to suckle the sensitive nub of her breast. As that sensation settled in, she began to realize that the pain of the bite actually wasn't as unpleasant as she originally thought.

Her fingers knotted in Noatak's hair; she gave a quick tug and his teeth closed once again. She didn't flinch away, but let out a soft, satisfied moan.

Vibrations rippled through her as Noatak chuckled. He pushed her back softly, and Korra landed with a soft thump on the thick fur rug, Noatak settled between her legs as he gave equally rough and sensuous attention to her other breast. All the while, his thumbs slid into the waistband of her pants.

Korra's heart was fluttering in her chest with anticipation; she gazed down bellow her as Noatak's mouth slid down her torso and between her legs. A fleeting moment of panic overtook her. "W-what are you doing?"

He paused in sliding her pants off, face still hovered between her thighs. "Are you ignorant to the greatest pleasure center of the body?" he inquired with an arched brow. Korra's face reddened, making her shift.

"No…" she lied. She knew the mechanics of sex. She'd heard the talk from her mother. Though, she was under the impression that his thing would go there not his mouth!

Noatak could sense her dishonesty and slid his large hand around her waist, creeping toward her center. Nerves fluttered in her stomach, but Korra also felt an unexplainably hot feeling pooling between her legs. As his his finger kneaded her through her pants, Korra released a thick and breathy moan. Immediately she clamped a hand over her mouth.

"No one will hear you," he promised, extinguishing her fear of discovery at that moment. They were far past the point of feeling shameful now; what she was truly worried about was getting caught.

"Y'sure?" she murmured.

"This area is isolated. And the common citizen knows how to read - unlike you," he chuckled. Korra scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"Uh - well, shut up and…keep doing what you were doing."

Noatak smirked at her forwardness. "So be it."

Instead of continuing to rub her through the material of her pants, he quickly lifted her body and slid the pants down in a fluid motion. Korra fell back into the rug again, squirming as he pulled off her boots and threw them to the side. After slinking off the blue material, Korra was left in only her thin cotton underwear.

Of course it wasn't too long before he began to remove that as well. The sensuality of that final piece of clothing sliding down her legs took the air out of Korra's lungs. Noatak's expression was very serious; his glasses sliding down his nose as he pulled her panties. Once they were down to her ankles, he glanced up at her, a quizzical expression on his face.

"What?" he said.

Wordlessly, Korra reached down and removed the glasses from his face. She pulled them on her own, vision growing blurry but she only smiled. "You won't be needing these." She tipped them down, peering over the top of the frames. Noatak looked shocked, as if no other human had ever touched his glasses. Korra flopped backwards, leaning up - barely - on her elbows. She spread her legs slightly, inviting him in. "Well?"

Noatak frowned for a moment before sliding a knee between her thighs. He narrowed his eyes as he hovered above her. "Why must you wear them?" he muttered through tight lips.

Korra rocked forward and cocked her head. "What? Don't they look good on me?"

Noatak arched a brow. "On the contrary, you don't look _good_in them." Korra's face fell slightly; he kneaded his hands into her hips. "You look incredibly sexy."

Korra tried to hide her excitement at his declaration. "You just don't like sharing."

Noatak's hand slid around her hips and settled just bellow her bellybutton, achingly close to the flaming pool between her thighs. "No, I don't like to share," he confided in a low voice. His lips dropped down to her stomach. His tongue brushed her skin as he slowly made his way between Korra's legs.

Korra squirmed and slammed her fist into the ground with frustration. "Get on with it!" she whined, the pulsing of adrenaline and arousal through her body making her not even care about how pathetic she sounded. She expected some kind argument or at least a condescending comment. Instead her body rattled when she felt warm, foreign fingers slipping between her folds.

Sure, she'd touched herself there, but never really for any reason besides curiosity. And it sure as hell never felt this good.

She involuntarily groaned, lifting her hips to him - encouraging him to continue with perhaps a little more ferocity. He adjusted, so that his knees pinned her thighs to the floor, giving her little room to move. Then Noatak slid two fingers slowly into her core, stretching her. Korra's lips fell open and she couldn't even inhale - instead she grabbed Amon by the hair. "Noa…tak…" she moaned, trying to move but unable under the weight of his legs on hers.

"I had planned on making you the star of this evening's events," Amon chuckled against her stomach. "I had not taken into account you wearing my glasses." He accented the power in his words by roughly shoving his fingers inside her, pumping Korra's inner walls as he peered up at Korra.

"Do…you like me… wearing your precious glasses?" she panted, barely able to form words as Noatak pleasured her.

He didn't answer, but instead curled his fingers deep within her and hit patch of fire and ice; Korra stammered incoherent words, trying to convey the unimaginable pleasure she was feeling. Her fingers still laced through Noatak's silken hair, she gave a light tug, prompting his eyes to hers.

"I want you… inside me…" she said in barely a whisper. Blood flushed her cheeks and she averted her eyes. Korra looked back again when Noatak released her from her pin and his fingers left her. The void of no touch made her whimper, but her eyes quickly locked to the center of his dress pants.

Korra swallowed as he undid his pants, eyes never leaving hers. In slick motion Noatak pulled down his pants and boxers, his enormous erection popping out. He wasted no time in rejoining Korra on the floor, pulling her naked body into his lap.

"Mmmm," Korra murmured as she leaned into Noatak, kissing him hard on the lips. She shuddered as his tongue prodded her lower lip, asking for permission to enter. Korra happily granted him entrance and their tongues began to dance in an unspoken rhythm. Simultaneously, Korra wrapped her legs around Noatak's torso and began to rock her hips against him. She felt the hardened member rubbing against her thigh and tentatively looked down from underneath the glasses.

"That's big," she blurted honestly, pulling away.

"Is that a problem?" Noatak's hands scrapped down her back, clenching around her cheeks.

She shook her head violently. "Just wondering if this was normal."

He laughed, an honest and genuine laugh lacking of condescension. "I sure hope not."

Korra smirked. "I guess I'll never have a chance to compare… sense you so selfishly don't like to share." She timidly brought a hand to the hardened member, wrapping her hand around it.

"I suppose not." His hand wrapped around hers, and squeezed her fingers around his shaft.

Their eyes met in a silent agreement, and Korra lifted her hips and adjusted the tip of his member at her entrance. She slowly lowered herself, eyes rolling back in her head as he stretched her. She suspected that the usual pain that comes with losing one's innocence would be absent, because of an accident from her youth. For once, she was grateful for that initial pain. There wasn't anything between her and Noatak now.

The first few thrusts were sloppy, but they eventually gained a rhythm Korra absently began to unbutton his starched white shirt, aching to rub her fingers across what were surely well-scupled abs.

Korra pushed the shirt down his shoulders as soon as it was fully unbuttoned, smiling when she realized just how right she was. As she moved up and down, her lips swept down his chestbone, planting on one of his tanned pecs. Her face was flush against him, his glasses rocking against him. Korra heard the cracking of plastic and the glasses fell off the side of her face.

Even the the heat of the moment, Noatak forced her body to stop moving as he looked to the ground. Korra gnawed her lip, sensing his anger.

Suddenly Korra was slammed onto her back, wide-eyes looking up at him, lined with fear.

"You broke my glasses," he growled, palms planting on either of her shoulders. Noatak's face was red with anger, and he leaned down and passionately kissed her, severing the sweetness of it by biting her lower lip.

"My apologies," she snapped, insincerity tainting her voice.

His pace increased, reflecting his anger, as he slammed into her. Korra moaned breathily as his member touched the area that made her nerves go haywire. The heat from the fireplace continued to wash over them, making the sweat glaze over their naked bodies even faster.

Something in Korra's stomach was starting to come undone, leaving her in a frenzy; she raised her hips for every thrust and her fingers curled into the fur rug beneath them. Her mouth fell open and a silent scream escaped her lungs.

Noatak's grunts were becoming more labored, until he gave one final thrust and pulled out, his seed spreading across Korra's stomach. He fell to the side, not to crush her, as he rode out the high of his climax.

Korra rolled over, looking up at him through hooded eyes. "So… about my geography lesson."


End file.
